Garif
The garif are a humanoid race from Final Fantasy XII, who live in tribes scattered over the Bancour Region of Ivalice. The only tribe encountered by the player is located in the village of Jahara. Even if all garif met in Final Fantasy XII are male, the Final Fantasy XII Scenario Ultimania states the garif sexes live separated''Final Fantasy XII Scenario Ultimania'' p.92 (like the viera), and thus only the male side of the tribe is ever met, although High-Chief Zayalu makes a mention of 'mothers and daughters', hinting at the existence of the female half of the tribe. Notable members *Supinelu - The current War-chief of Jahara who surpassed his brother Kadalu to this position. *Kadalu - The former War-chief, who was forced to stand down after sustaining heavy injuries in a battle against Catoblepas. *Uball-ka - The Great-chief of Jahara. *Sugumu - A Low-chief who posted a bill for the Enkelados after it trampled his herbs. *Yugelu - A learned garif Geomancer with knowledge of a powerful Esper locked within the Henne Mines. *Garif Trader - A friendly and enthusiastic merchant with an interest in monographs. Profile The garif are a muscular race covered in thick brown hair. Abhorring machinery and material goods such as money, they live off the land, adorning themselves in simple, natural materials, such as leather, grass, wood and stone, and building their houses from the same materials. They often stand with a slight stoop, possibly from the weight of their masks. The masks are a vital part of garif customs and all garif receive a mask on the day they are born, which they wear until they die and will not remove, lend or sell. The Great-chiefs wear more elaborate masks, wrought with metal and painted with pigments that most likely have come from the land. Despite their intimidating appearance, the garif are a peace-loving people, albeit physically capable of fighting and hunting thanks to their muscular bodies, thick fur and incredible hearing and sense of smell. Many garif become herders, overlooking livestock of creatures known as "Nanna" in the garif tongue. The garif milk these creatures to make Nanna-cheese, a product famous throughout Ivalice. Story After Ashe receives the Dawn Shard and witnesses its power in destroying the [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]], she wishes use the stone's power to protect the Kingdom of Dalmasca. The stone is cold and empty of Mist, however, and Fran tells her of the garif who are known for their worship of magicite. The garif were the original race whom the Occuria approached with the power to wield nethicite, the most powerful form of magicite in Ivalice, and thus worship of magicite became part of their culture. As garif were not interested in learning to use the nethicite to project power over Ivalice, the Occuria took the nethicite back and instead offered it to the humes, namely, Raithwall, who wielded the nethicite and became known as the Dynast-King. As Ashe and her party reach Jahara asking for help, the garif inform her they do not know how to use the nethicite, but note that the piece of nethicite in Ashe's possession has lost its power. Nevertheless, the garif are always welcoming and willing to hear tales of Ashe and her companions' travels. Gameplay The player can fight a Garif Adventurer at the Greensnake and Haulo Green area of the Ozmone Plain. If the player wants to reveal the entire bestiary entry they will need to kill the Garif Adventurer multiple times. The Garif Hunter, who also occasionally appears, does not count towards bestiary entries. Clan Primer :Classification: Humanoid :Genus: Garif Page 1: Observations Page 2: The Dragon's Game Page 3: The Dragon's Game Page 4: The Dragon's Game Page 5: The Dragon's Game Page 6: The Dragon's Game Gallery Garif 2.jpg|Concept art. Garif.PNG|Garif in-game. FF12 - Garif Model.png|Garif model. Garif-bonfire-FFXII.png|Garif's bonfire. Trivia *The garif may be loosely based on the Central African Garifuna people. *In Final Fantasy XII, there are 24 total Garif that the player can speak with. References Category:Races in Ivalice ru:Гарифы